The invention relates to a drive for a wheel set of a chassis.
EP 0 413 337 A1 discloses an electromotive direct drive for a railway vehicle, having an electronically commutated electric motor placed axially next to the wheel being driven and including a rotor, connected to the wheel being driven, for torque transmission. The rotor and the wheel being driven have rotation axes which are substantially in alignment. Moreover, the rotor is constructed as external rotor of the electric motor in the absence of a housing of the electric motor and is provided with permanent magnets distributed in ring-shaped fashion. Furthermore, the stator of the electric motor is restrained on the vehicle against execution of a rotation on a vehicle side which is distal to the wheel being driven.
As consequence of its disposition and construction, there is the drawback that this drive is hardly applicable for use in railway vehicles with conventional wheel sets that are supported externally or interiorly. The drive has to be shifted to the inside between both wheels of the wheel set being driven, whereby the disk-like configuration of this direct drive can be fitted in the available space between both wheel only with great constructive difficulty. Thus, this drive is not suitable for propelling a wheel set with continuous shaft.